


Saving A King

by MorganaCraven



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Epic, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaCraven/pseuds/MorganaCraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Williams had often re-visited the Labyrinth, and he always knew. Years later, Sarah is faced with a decision to go back and save the land she holds so close to her heart. Is the land the only thing she will salvage? or can their possibly something more than just an allegiance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters beside those not included in Jim Hensons original story. I own nothing.  
> Enjoy, and please feel free to leave me feedback! It's a pleasure to be part of this community.

Saving a King

Chapter 1

Memories 

Memories were what at times kept 24 year old Sarah Williams alive. Her income depended much on her retelling of a world filled with sock-stealing goblins and gentle giants. Ah, yes her childhood memories had become like a gold mine, but no one really appreciated them enough to her taste. The unfinished 3rd book of her Underground series was strewn about her cluttered desk collecting the specks of dust that were dragged in by the gentle breeze through her window. Toby would always remind her of someone who danced and sang for the blonde, blue eyed babe. Every time she would drive a few miles to visit her family, she would find the eight year old humming his melody. He always claimed the mighty Goblin King had made it just for him, he knew as much.  
This particular weekend, on Saturday evening, after having some apple pie, Sarah stood in front of the chest at her old childhood bedroom. It had been years since she had seen it and what resided within. She knew that leather bound book would be winking up at her with coquettish eyes begging for a read. Deciding that the moment was too intense she sat in front of the vanity mirror her mother had left her with. The subtle layer of dust was a testament of how much time she had not looked upon herself in the mirror. The sheet resting upon the reflective glass taunted her to reveal its splendor in the light of the sun set.She smiled as she uncovered it, feeling as if she were within one of her many epic and adventurous novels. The glass stared at her in trepidation, she stared back waiting for a ripple of the surface or Hoggle’s wrinkled features to appear.  
She still remembered when she had come back, the tremendous lonesome feeling she had inside of her chest.  
The joy that came to her eyes was immeasurable as she heard Hoggle’s voice call out to her. At first it was a quiet whisper of her name, it could’ve have been mistakenly taken for the gentle whisper of the wind through the cracks on the window sill. She called out a bit louder than her meek whisper:  
“Hoggle …I need you”  
She closed her eyes briefly as she felt a strange air sweep the room. The spicy smell and warm feeling…  
Magic.  
A shuffling noise and a gasp were heard behind her. As she turned her bright eyed face to see what it was, a small feather rippled through the mirror and fell upon her desk.  
“Sarah, is that you?”  
Oh she knew that voice anywhere! Turning as fast as she could, she fell upon her knees to embrace the small figure before her. “Hoggle, it’s been so much time, oh how I’ve missed you!”  
Hoggle’s small arms encircled Sarah as much as he could and a sigh of relief was heard. “My my! Sarah you have grown an awful lot! You didn’ eat dose beans did ya? I sure told Jack not to give you any!”  
Sarah laughed joyously as she remembered her many adventures after the Labyrinth ordeal. It had only been 6 years since she had last seen Hoggle. Her last adventure had been within her very room. It had been her goodbye, she was leaving for College and she couldn’t take them along. Ludo had held onto her all through the night, never once thinking of letting go until Sir Didymus convinced him of such.  
“No, Hoggle I just grew old! But I sure as hell didn’t grow up”  
“Yous gonna look older if ye keep smilin’ so much” he teased, “Oh Sarah we was worried you was never gonna come back to us.”  
“Oh Hoggle” she said softly, “I would never think about that, never.”  
The evening soon turned to midnight as they spoke of their many adventures. How Sir Didymus had traveled far and wide spreading his own legend. Ludo kept guard of the Troll forests and helped him in the castle gardens at times. The fierys had caused more troubles than he’d like to mention and the goblins were as dirty as ever still. Sarah listened intently at the stories Hoggle had to tell, but a single question was burning her throat. Was the king alright? Did he forget about her? Was he still so menacingly beautiful? Until Sarah had grown up and gone out with a boy for the first time (A drooling idiot with idle hands by the name of Jeremy Felton), she had understood the offer of the king. After coming home mad because the boy wanted to ‘make-out’ the entire time, she had remembered her ideal boy. Soon the ideal boy had turned into a sensual Goblin King right before her mind’s eye.  
Hoggle smiled when he noticed the question lingering in her eyes and decided to be easy with her.  
“You knows, if you really do wanna knows, that rat Jareth is doin’ as best as he could” he sighed placidly “considerin’ what yous did to his poor unfeelin’ heart.”  
Hoggle smiled kindly when Sarah bit her lip and creased her forehead. Hoggle patted her back softly “Although he ain’t got a lot of time now, we even gotta start movin’ if we wanna survive whatsa comin’ to the Labyrinth.” Sarah’s face became stern, questions lingering in her gaze.  
“What do you mean? Why do you have to leave the Labyrinth?”  
“Jareth’s gotten weak Sarah, and with him the Labyrinth. You did a number on him and that weakened his magic.”  
“Well can’t that idiot just get better!? That glittery git better not be moping around!”  
“Well he is” said Hoggle “and soon enough other kings are going to notice it and take the land for themselves”  
Sarah frowned and turned to him “Well that isn’t that bad right? I mean he has to give his throne up some time right?”  
Hoggle shook his head and fumbled with the edge of his tattered vest. “Sarah, in this case Jareth ain’t givin’ the throne to nobody…”  
Sarah stared at Hoggle as the words struggled to come out of his throat.  
“In gettin’ the throne, to have the magic of the Labyrinth they have to…inevitably…kill Jareth.”


	2. Compassion

Saving a King  
Chapter 2  
Compassion

“Inevitably Sarah,… Kill Jareth”  
They were just four words and yet those four words seemd to cause her world to spin completely. Her hands suddenly felt clammy, ears hot and stomach churning. As Sarah sat immobile to Hoggle’s eyes, her brain rushed back to the fateful night she had rejected him. She didn’t know her rejection would cause him so much pain or destroy his will so. Sarah had been fifteen for the love of Goblins! In her small fairytale mind she had failed to comprehend the enormity of what he was asking of her! How could she have known what the entire ‘slave thing’ meant? He was right in a way though. He HAD done everything she asked, from being a seducer to a villain and then to a pleading man. But, Sarah had said she needed all of them and never once did he appear again. Didn’t the snob know it included him too? After so many years of fruitless relationships, she had needed him.   
Hoggle shuffled his feet and sat next to where Sarah was on her vanity chair.   
“But…why exactly does he have to be killed?” she asked softly.  
“He rules the land that any powerful king desires, it is connected to everywhere and anything. I bet he doesn’t even know how powerful that lump of stone could be, and as for the killin’, it’s a ‘keep what you kill’ thin’.”  
Ugh. It had come to this now. Even though it might have been her fault this whole thing was happening, he shouldn’t have been so hurt by it all. But, what if she wasn’t the only reason? Why after so many years had he still been pining for her? She was sure there were more beautiful fae. Hoggle scratched his head confused and slapped her knee in a jeering manner  
“Ain’t you and the rat in some bad footin’”?   
Wambam mister! Hoggle was sure on a role! Maybe this was her punishment for rejecting the ol’ crotch-enhancing-pants king. “It’s more complicated than you think Hoggle, you see, He made me the offer of loving him and being his forever…I was only 15, I didn’t understand what he meant by that at all! And now it seems it meant a lot…”   
Sarah cast her gaze aside, her hands seeming to be enthralled by a stray string in the hem of her worn out sweatshirt. “He did a lot of things while I was there, just to please me apparently. It all started with this stupid book I got from an antique store. It just seemed to call to me. It tells a tale, dictated by destiny, a Goblin King who fell in love with a human girl and he gave her special powers…” The melancholy began to seep into her words, the same words she had recited in front of the same mirror. This is where it all started, her many adventures in the Labyrinth, in lands she thought she would only ever read of in fairy tales.  
A soft silence spread across the room, Sarah’s voice only spoke fragments of what she was thinking now, “He said he moved the stars for no one…and that my eyes were cruel, were they cruel because they were ignorant?” A dull thud was heard as Sarah set her head on the vanity. “My head hurrrrts” she said with slight annoyance at what was happening. What could she do now? March back? “Hi Jareth! I came by to kick you in the crystals with my mere presence, but don’t worry I’ll also find a way to save your sorry arse!” Yeah that would work wonders. Work wonders for the proud Goblin King, Ruler of the mighty Labyrinth.   
But in all of this, even if she had broken his heart, he still pined for her. ‘You would like to think that, wouldn’t you Sarah?’ she accused herself. The Goblin King had been in love with her and she had been 15. Her selfish teen fantasies had hurt someone. The Goblin King had made her feel important when she was alone and misunderstood, someone had thought the world of her when her father and Karen saw a babysitter and an immature girl. When schoolmates saw an oddball, he had seen a queen, a beautiful and strong rival. Something had to be done; things couldn’t be left this way, not anymore.  
“We have to save him Hoggle…”  
“W-wait just a minute there lady! This ain’t gonna to be a walk in the park!” Hoggle said as he stood and waved his hands around.   
“I know it won’t, I don’t expect anything to be a walk in the park anymore”, she responded with a cool voice, “Besides, I don’t plan on doing it alone, I want you by my side, like always.”  
Hoggle smiled warmly, ever the companion of the dear Lady Sarah. As the night progressed into the blue fingers of dawn, Sarah had packed a small backpack with essentials, donning some jeans and booties along with a beige cotton shirt. They had spoken throughout the night, theorizing about what she would see and what she would do in any given situation. Somehow Sarah knew these things wouldn’t be enough.   
With great trepidation, fear of the unknown and of the Goblin King, she stood before her vanity mirror. Summoning her powers, given to her out of love, she took Hoggle’s hand.   
If sacrifices had to be made she was determined to make them. Saving the world she loved more than life was her determination.   
Little did Sarah Williams know what she would be sacrificing. 


	3. Seeking

Chapter 3

Seeking

Sensory overload is common when we return to a place that our senses remember but our memory at present does not. The smells, the temperature, the sounds and even the taste of the air was something familiar to her. “Sarah?” she heard Hoggle ask, a hand reaching to hers. “I’m alright” she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was here again after such a long time. It had been increasingly difficult to believe but she did. There were times she thought she would suddenly awaken at a mental hospital, realizing this had been a dream all along or some illusion created to cope with her childish problems but her senses always told her otherwise and a feeling deep within her chest also seemed to scream that all of this was real. A sort of hyperawareness swept her frame as she looked down at the sand beneath her feet. She really was here.

Looking behind her, the scenery was filled with more dunes and in the distance yellow grassed plains spread, and further still were mountains. It seemed to be dusk, and with the light of the soft unseen sun, the Labyrinth always changed its hues. The foliage around her seemed always to change color. In the morning, it would have blues and grays, cool and crisp. By noon they seemed a dead green, green enough to know they lived. It was just one of the many charming attributes the Labyrinth had. Its enchantment and beauty spread to the Troll Forests where Ludo had been last she heard, to the rocky canyons near the expanse of the savannah like terrain. It was full of life, beautiful sites and abundant resources. _This can’t belong to anybody else,_ she thought as she began to follow the pace of her small friend. As they entered the Labyrinth, a small gasp was heard to her left.

“Twas true!!” shrieked the voice, and she grinned at the small smartly dressed fox. “Oh my fair Lady!”, he said in amazement as she crouched down, “My hear rejoices to see thee has returned and such a lovely lady indeed!” A fatherly kind of glint filled his eye as a soft paw set itself on her cheek. “I’ve missed you too Didymus and I’m very glad to see you too” she whispered as her eyes seemed to mist over. She hugged the small creature to her chest. As they let go, his little paws held her hands. “Hoggle was here with me as he remarked he felt your call! But, tell me Lady Sarah, what brings you to this place at such a horrid time?”

“Hoggle said something was wrong and I wanted to see for myself, and it seems he’s right”, she said as she looked at the broken down structure, “It seems so weak and not as intimidating as the last few times I was here”. Loud rasping noises were heard, stone moving and they all took a step back. “What was that?” Hoggle asked as he looked around. “Why, Lady Sarah, look!”, he pointed to the walls seen ahead of the broken rumble in front of them, “the Labyrinth is also glad of your return!”, he shouted as his tail wagged happily. Had she done that somehow? Did Jareth know she was here? What was going on? “I don’t know, what just happened but I know someone who would know…” Sir Didymus and Hoggle looked up at her in worry. “This time we will go with you my Lady! No more being alone with the fiend!” he snapped as a paw touched a small dagger at his side. She really looked down on her friend and noticed he no longer carried his cane and Ambrosious was nowhere to be seen. “Didymus, where is your noble steed?” she asked as she began walking the familiar path to the castle gates. “She is a mother now Lady Sarah and she cannot be traipsing about in dangerous affairs” he spoke in a strict tone.

The twists and turns of the Labyrinth seemed to be gone, a clear path forming amongst the stones. “We’s getting’ real close…real fast!” Hoggle said as they were already in the hedge maze. “Tis strange is it not?” asked Didymus as they continued to walk the clearly marked path. “I don’t know but then it’s clear something is wrong around here”, replied Sarah as she looked ahead. A half hour later they were at the gates of the Goblin town. “You must wait Lady! If you are sighted surely you will be in danger!”, before she could ask the brave fox why, he ushered her behind a large boulder. “Since Jareth’s been a-missing, many creatures come in to trade in the square, you’s wouldn’t want to be spotted by something that could eat ya!” Hoggle whispered as he stood guard. “Here you go!” remarked Hoggle as he took the forest green cloak and passed it to her. Wrapping it around her shoulders, they walked through the large gate. Creatures of all sizes and kinds bartered at stalls, ate at other stalls and some were drinking. Fairies, pixies, brounies, elegantly dressed elves and rough dwarfs, trolls, a pair of centaurs and fauns, all spread about and around the square. She scanned the scenery distractedly and bumped into something wooden yet pliable. “Oy! Watch it you human” said a large troll, covered in moss and wood, the word human spoken with disgust.

“Come ,come” said Didymus as he pulled her by her cloak unless they drew unwanted attention. Noise of the market receded as they walked deeper into the goblin town. There were chickens here and there but everything seemed so dead. She saw little beady shining eyes through the closed windows and heard scurrying feet and whispers as she neared the castle itself.

She turned to look at the tow, her brow furrowing as she saw many a goblin peeking around corners. Whispers were heard, “She returns…” “The Lady Sarah…” “The Champion…” “Save Kingy she will” others whispered. _This can’t be right, they should be mischievous, rowdy and laughing_. As they were going to enter a shadow encompassed them. “Ah yes! Sir Ludo!” said Sir Didymus as he pulled her cloak. “Sarah...friend! I follow”, he said gently as he reached out to Sarah. Happily walking into his furry arms, she held him tightly to her. _He seemed so much larger last time I was here. “_ Why didn’ you say somethin’?” said Hoggle as he leaned against the large doors. “It doesn’t matter, he’s here now”, said Sarah as she held his hands. “He has much improved his speech! I have helped” claimed the fox as he puffed out his chest. “I’m scared” she whispered as she looked at the large doors in front of her. “No need Lady Sarah! We are at your side!” cried the brave knight as he reached for her hand. Nodding and setting her hand against the steel, she pushed. Ludo helped her, the doors straining and creaking. The large hall was dark, a grand staircase leading to an upper level, it wasn’t like what she had seen last time she was here. As they stepped into the dark, kicking empty kegs along the way, faint lights began to shine in the oil lamps that lined the walls. Sharp sounds were heard as torches in the distance lit themselves. “Where do we go?” Sarah asked at Hoggle, but he only shrugged his shoulders. Walking up the grand staircase, she felt a pull to her right. Walking at a measured pace, the castle seemed…asleep. More lamps and torched lit themselves as they went up a staircase. It turned left and a large corridor met their eyes. A long hall with a stone vaulted ceiling was a lit with large windows on the right side, many large wooden doors with intricate carvings on the left. Only one pair of doors called to her. The doors at the end of the hall, _of course_ , she sighed as she began to walk toward it, the trio of friends behind her. Hoggle looked out the windows as best he could while Didymus sniffed her and there, Ludo following a few steps behind her.

Nearing the doors, her fingers poised to open them, she stared at the carvings. “Sir Didymus, Hoggle, come here” she spoke as loudly as she could, fearing anything might come out and hurt them. As she heard the steps of both of them she outlined the carvings with her fingers and took a step back. “What is this?”. From the bottom to the top, there were creatures, skeletal figures, elegant and deadly looking reaching towards the top. In the middle were many goblins, trolls, elves and what looked like vampires, the fangs of the humanoid creatures and bat wings giving her the clues, holding the skeletal figures at bay. A top them, split by the doors were two thrones. The one on the right had the insignia she had seen on Jareth’s pendant, a strong faced ruler sitting upon it. The figure on the left thrones seemed to have been burned out, the beautiful wood blackened and scratched and under the throne a ribbon, the words Domina Lucis, carved elegantly onto it. “Lady of Light?” she asked as she traced the scorched mark. “Quite right my Lady…it reminds me of a story I heard long ago, mind you when I was a pup, twas a tale of strife and war, and of a Lady coming in times of distress…”Didymus declared as he looked pointedly at Sarah. “We’s in distress” gulped Hoggle as he looked at her. “Where is she?” Sarah questioned as her hand suddenly felt repelled by the burnt out figure.

Turning the knobs on both doors and staying at the threshold of the darkened room, they peeked in. A large oval room met their eyes, a large desk in front of a covered arched window. As her foot touched the room, oil lamps were lit. Shelves and shelves surrounded and encased the room, piles of tomes and old scrolls lay sprawled across the room in an organized chaos. Sweeping a finger over the title of one, she realized she would be unable to read them, they were in another language, a Fae language. Her companions walked around, and a crash was heard as Ludo had accidently tumbled a pile of books with his tail. Tension seemed to leave the room as they saw the culprit and shared some soft giggles, shared only amongst friends up to no good. “He ain’t here” said Hoggle ready to march out the door. “Wait” said Sarah as she took the three stone steps up to the desk. At the center, shining under the oil lamp was Jareth’s pendant, or a replica placed above papers. It looked more like a large seal. Entranced by it, she touched it. Her fingers traced the cool metal, tracing the infinity sign, carefully set. A soft breeze made itself known, warm and cold. Her eyes widened as the seal began to shine. “Oh no!” Yelled Hoggle as the doors suddenly closed, and in the flickering lights Hoggle and Sir Didymus hid, Ludo moving quickly for his size behind a large bookcase. “My Lady hide!” Sir Didymus shouted as the breeze, turned into a strong gust of wind, papers flying about round and round as she ran towards a large pile of books.  Crouching, they all waited for the small tornado to pass-the lights leaving the room completely. A pained groan was heard, a single spherical light shining through black clad fingers. A sigh was heard as the lights in the study lit themselves very softly.

“How…how many times have I told you idiotic mongrels to not interrupt me!” yelled the familiar voice and shattered the crystal against the wooden doors. “I know you’re in here!” he yelled, expecting the little foul creatures he ruled to apologize once more, they only wanted to “see kingy”, and ask if “kingy ok”. Jareth stood in front of his desk until a familiar smell assaulted his nostrils. Sarah looked at him through the cracks in between the pillars of books she hid behind and gaped.

There on the floor was her cloak.

Jareth picked it up and brought it to his nose, his eyes closed and Sarah was scared. He looked so powerful and dangerous, clad in all black…gods he hadn’t changed at all.

Opening his eyes, a wild look in his eyes he yelled, “Varkala!” and opened the doors. The light that seeped in made Sarah recoil and burrow further between the books.

“My lord”, said a creature, appearing at the threshold. He was goblin looking but…he had a rare intelligence in his eyes, rare for his kind.

“Search the castle, someone is here” he whispered as he handed the cloak to him. The creature had long ears, leathery brown skin around his face but the rest was covered in thick coarse fur. He wore a blue robe that reached his hind paws, a dark turquoise vest, a mangy tail trailing behind him. He looked like an overgrown rat of some kind. “Yes my lord”, he said obediently, bowing as he took measured steps toward the hallway. Jareth turned as the scrape of a boot was heard. He looked closely into a corner where she knew one of her friends hid. His eyes scanned the room, and in her nervousness her elbow pushed a pile of books, sending them spreading noisily to the ground. Sarah’s eyes widened as all the books seem to come crashing down around her. She covered her head and squeezed her eyes, willing the cold whip of the wind to go away, and suddenly it was gone. Looking down in front of her, she saw his boots and a shadow loomed over her.  

“Well well, what have we here?” said the Goblin King with an acidic tone.

A question she was afraid to answer.


	4. Guilt

Saving a King 

Chapter 4

Guilt

Darkness is always frightening because of our lack of knowing what lies within it. Sarah felt like this at the moment. The darkness of the chamber caused her fears to multiply, along with the eerie stillness within.  
All was fixed when a small torch was lit in Hoggle’s hand, the light emanating making Sarah feel less jumpy. Hoggle walked along the room’s walls to find more torches with which to illuminate the study. Once there was enough light, she looked around the room in amazement. The room was oval shaped, filled with stacks of books and items of different types. A large rug was set in the middle, made of the finest fur one could find in Labyrinth. The tall windows were covered with heavy drapes the color of wine with golden tussles. Even if the room was full of beauty, counting the grand cherry wood desk, it lacked of a certain king.  
“I’m guessing he isn’t here,” Sarah whispered for fear of something hiding amongst the dark corners of the study. Hoggle nodded and continued to look around. Sir Didymus busied himself to look out for anyone who might come upon them. As Sarah was stroking the edges of a worn book, Ludo’s figure moved to the large desk. Catching his movements, Sarah followed behind him to see if he had discovered anything. A top the desk there lay a strange object, it looked much like the pendant Jareth had but slightly larger in size. Her fingers traced the symbol softly. As her fingers continually made contact with the pendant, her thoughts strayed to memories of the king; a soft wind originating from the pendant began to pick up. Sarah took several steps back as the pendant began to shine brightly. Ludo and Didymus moved to hide behind a love seat situated near the exit. Hoggle took Sarah’s hand and hid near a large bookcase, obscuring the view of whatever might come out. The torches went out; the room was once again filled with a deep darkness. An angry groan was heard,

“How many times have I told you idiotic mongrels to not interrupt me!” 

‘That voice can only be one guy’s’, Sarah thought with slight glee and apprehension. A chandelier that hung above suddenly lit, and Sarah and Hoggle pressed themselves closer to the corner behind the bookcase. Turning only a slight part of her eyesight to where his shadow loomed over the floor, Sarah silently gasped at what he was staring at. There across the floor lay Sarah’s cloak. The shadows across his face did not let her see his face or expression. He stood there silent and still. After a long pause he picked the garment and smelled the scent it carried.

If Sarah had not been paying such close attention she would not have noticed the slight shake in his voice as he yelled for a goblin.

“Varkala!”  
As Jareth began to walk towards the center of the room, Hoggle bumped a small pile of books. They tumbled down lazily, the last one falling on his majesty’s side. Jareth now paid closer attention to the slightly dark corner of the bookcase, his mouth quirking in a smug smirk, “Who is there?” he asked. His expression was slightly guarded, but now, so close she could see excitement, fury and something she could not identify as of yet. He wore his criminally suffocating black tights. His silken shirt opened at his chest, the pendant glowing slightly from whatever had happened.

Hoggle jumped out of his hiding spot nervously. “You’re Majesty…I…I” he stammered. Seeing he was not going to say much, Jareth picked him up from the neck of his shirt.  
“Hogwart, what on earth can bring your dreadful presence here?”  
“H-Hoggle your majesty”, he rasped out as he tried with no avail to loosen the pressure of his own shirt around his throat.  
“Well, that doesn’t matter much now does it? Considering you’re a traitor” he responded in a deadly tone. 

As the air began to escape his lungs to a frightening point, Sarah stepped out of the shadows and caught his wrist firmly. “Jareth please let go,” she said firmly.  
“Ah yes little Sarah is back, and demanding!”, he dropped Hoggle nonchalantly and walked towards Sarah with dangerous intent. “Hello hello Sarah, How long has it been?” As Jareth began to advance, Sarah began to retreat to the bookcase she had hid behind previously.  
“Some time”, she responded, the defiance in her voice faltering at the sight of this stalking animal.  
“I think, Sarah mine, that my fury was ill directed, perhaps…” He hadn’t ended his sentence when his fingers had already begun encasing her throat harshly. Hoggle stood, reading himself for a fight but Sarah motioned for him to stop. Squeezing a bit more strongly, Sarah gazed into his eyes pleadingly. Oh how those eyes had changed! The honey and green-blue hue would never cease to amaze her, even now when they were filled with such strong emotion. “It wasn’t ill directed”, she managed to choke out, “best if w-we don’t direct it to anyone”. It was the time to fix things.

“Oh? Please explain Sarah mine, your time is surely about to run out”, he said slightly releasing the pressure he had on her throat. Sarah’s eyesight began to falter slightly. Touching his wrist softly and staring into his depths she said, “I’m not here to harm you, I’m here to help”.

Jareth searched within her eyes for some sort of twist, lie or game. The trickster feared he might have been tricked.   
Letting his grip soften completely, Sarah took in gulps of air, his hand still lingering on the column of her neck. “I owe this place so much, including helping it”, she said in between breaths. She could not tell him she owed him too. Pride wouldn’t let her.

“Sarah has grown from her girlish fantasies, hasn’t she?” he said as his fingers ached to once again squeeze the air out of her lungs but instead they stroked her throat almost absent mindedly. His hand fell away silently, his steps echoing in the room as he neared his desk with his back to her.

Never had Sarah been in a more awkward silence in her life.


	5. Pride and Pressure

Saving a King  
Chapter 5  
Pride and Pressure

As the silence loomed in the room, Sarah could not look at him, even if he was turned away. His touch still burned her skin, the area tingling in masochistic glee. At least he had seen her, at least he had stopped.  
“What could you possibly do for me Sarah?” he asked in a dark tone.  
“Not for you,” Sarah winced at her tone and amended herself, “Not just for you but for Labyrinth. I heard there was going to be a war of some type…” Her voice finished off in a low whisper. Jareth turned to her, looking much the same as he did so many years ago. A chuckle was heard from his lips, his eyes glaring at her. “Do tell Sarah, have you ever really cared for this place? It seemed you only cared when coming to back to leave your unimportant life”. His words cut Sarah, if only a bit. That’s wasn’t true at all, she had come because she missed the land. The way the sun would make everything seem ethereal and beautiful. How it made her heart race every time the smell of magic enveloped her; she came back out of love for the magical realm. Her senses seemed to always have been the ones to tell her everything was real and true.

“Unimportant? Pardon me your majesty”, replied her voice laced with sarcasm, “My life is as important as your pompous arse! And I came out of love for this place. I’m trying to help; the question really is, if you love this place?”  
Jareth’s back tensed at her words; he would give his life for this place! It was more than land; it was life itself, at least his life. “Love? I didn’t know you had it in you”, he replied unfazed. “Ha!” Sarah exclaimed, “You’re the one to talk! Considering, you’re moping around instead of helping your kingdom!” 

Jareth, blinded by his rage, threw a crystal sphere mere centimeters from her head. It crashed beside her, but left no shard astray. He did not want to hurt her, just scare her. Scare her enough to shut her up. Sarah stared wide eyed and the shards of glass that had made no contact with her as they disassembled beside her. Trembling slightly, Sarah set a hand on her hip while the other pinched the bridge of her nose, ‘so much like the Goblin King’, she mused silently as she regarded her own stance.  
“I’m sorry”, she said softly, “I just want to help”.  
After a few moments, Jareth moved to the black leather chair behind his desk. His arms rested in the arms of the chair, he looked as regal as ever. “I cannot say I apologize but I will say I didn’t mean to be as harsh,” he sighed, “I seemed to have a buzzing in my head as of late and now you, the one who destroyed my Labyrinth in her leave, comes back”. For a moment, his eyes stared off into the vastness of the room. The girl, no, the woman before him had surprised him initially. He would get Hoggle for squawking to her about kingdom affairs. He had been trying to regain his strength from the defeat at the hands of her. Along with a part of his heart, she had taken part of his power. Indeed, such a fairytale cliché for a fairytale world. She didn’t seem to know it though. He had given her the power to come and go as she pleased from this world, in hopes of someday using it to his advantage. She could have the best from both worlds and live with him happily. The magic and the influence of the fae world would cause her life to expand, being able to match his in longevity. He had hoped she would accept him. He had seen the girl rehearsing lines from the damn book.   
It was a beacon to him.

It had been passed on through generations of royal families to find the appropriate match for the next ruler. It had become lost at his birth as prince. It had passed on to the human world and was found many years later by this particular young girl. Who would have known this human girl was his match? He had built everything so that she may be satisfied at catching a glimpse of a world she thought to be in her imagination. It had broken him when the girl he loved, did not love him.   
After many days in anger, one of his more intelligent servants had told him one of the probable causes. The girl was young; she had no idea what Jareth was asking of her. How could she? Having been shielded all her life had made her oblivious to his ardor and passion for her. Coming back to reality, his eyes drifted to her now grown form. Her legs were thick and curvy, a hint of softness at her belly, bountiful breasts; she had indeed grown to be a fine specimen of woman. Above all, her eyes were the ones that had captured his heart more profoundly. The fire in those green eyes burned with a passion unspoken, passion that was only made known to the world through her writing and the arts. The thick brows accentuated her strong eyes. The black tresses that framed her face, made her seem regal and elegant. This woman was perfect for him in so many ways he could not begin to number. The question was if she felt the same way too? Could he change her mind? 

No. She had not come for him. She had come for the precious Labyrinth. 

A shy knock was heard from the door, interrupting the uncomfortable silence. “You called master?” said a goblin from the door. “Yes”, he replied, “Tell the goblin people their king has returned, the Lady has come and everything must be put in order.” The goblin nodded once and began the small list of chores.

Sarah raised a brow in question, ‘does this mean I was supposed to be here?’ she asked herself. This was all so awfully strange but soon enough she would get her answers, she would make sure of it.

“It is in good time you came Sarah”, he said softly. “I would appreciate your help; it seems any help is better than none. My strength has weakened due to my power being drained for a…better cause.” He strained with the words as he fiddled with the pendant around his neck. “It is best if you remained in the castle, perhaps you will be needed.”

“Thank You, but”, she said clearing her throat, “I do not want to impose.”   
Jareth chuckled softly and proceeded to get up and cross the room to where she stood. The crystal debris had now faded into tiny speckles of glitter. Sarah turned to look at him intently. Now, standing so close he seemed slightly haggard and tired.  
The silence in the room became amiable enough for them to share a slight nod in a silent truce. Re-acquainting herself with the goblin king would be hard but she owed him as much, and she owed the Labyrinth as much. 

“Sarah, I wish for you to be certain you wish to do this. It would have been easier if you had come here as a threat, alas you come as a friend”, he said with a slight bite, “We have a long journey ahead of us I can assure you. The details of what is happening exactly, I myself do not know them well,” he sighed and looked at her with slight gleam in his bi colored eyes, “Enough of this, I shall accompany to your quarters here. I assure you that any questions you may have will be answered as best as I can, for now it is best you rest.”   
With an elegant swipe of his hand, the room had brightened much more. His wardrobe had changed slightly and his face seemed to have lightened slightly as well. Sarah nodded slowly and followed him as he walked out of the room in a slow untried manner. The four intruders followed with trepidation, but as soon as goblins began to appear out of nowhere to clean, they calmed notably. Sarah looked out of one of the windows of the castle. Many goblins seemed to have returned to their homes, some crowds seemingly moving in once again. 

“They had chosen to leave this place, at least while I was gone.” He remarked as they passed the windows.

“But where have you been?” she asked, hoping it wouldn’t send yet another crystal to her with the intent to hurt her this time.

“I knew of the imminent attack of one of the neighboring kingdoms, I have yet to find out which one.” Passing the halls and stairs filled with goblins made Sarah smile somewhat. The situation seemed a bit tense with Jareth, but soon it would fade away she was sure of it. It had been a few minutes’ walk as he leaned on a door with the same carvings as the study.

“This is the queens’ quarters, but seeing as I do not have one, you shall suffice,” he said in a slightly teasing voice. Sarah voiced her concern but Jareth would have none of that. She was a guest of hers and he would be treated as such…regardless of what had happened so many years ago. The other 3 companions were lead to quarters near hers just in case she felt she needed someone to talk to.

As Sarah sat on the soft mattress, the sky had darkened. The stars of the Labyrinth shown brighter than anything she had ever seen before. The meeting with Jareth had gone as best as it could’ve considering the circumstances in which she had left him behind.   
How could she be so stupid as to not have taken the chance to meet the man! He had seemed amiable enough…no, not amiable, he was extremely likeable! She had yet to meet him as fully as she had desired but she decided it was best to wait for his hate to cool. Maybe   
she could befriend him, only then he might stop being such a pompous ass.

Taking her mind off of the confusing start of the reunited ceremony, she looked around the room. How was it that the room was oval shaped, yet it gave no outward appearance? She had no idea and didn’t wish to bother with such silly questions. The style of every room in the castle seemed Gothic. The pointed roofs and multiple carving of goblins and owls spread around the room. The bed was oval also and resembled heaven as she lay upon it now. She had come this far, it seemed appropriate to continue, despite what Jareth or Hoggle had to say about it.

As the evening turned to night, Sarah fell asleep upon setting her head on the pillow. 

That day would have been the most peaceful days of the ones that were to come.


	6. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, thoughts and more thoughts.  
> A mysterious voice and interactions.

Saving A King

Chapter 6

     Steps echoed on the dark walls of the hallway as he paced to the safety of his study. Pure nonsensical rubbish, he thought as he reached the door and lightly traced the smudged out figure in the carvings. He hadn’t been expecting to see her…at least not having her actually speak to him. Gods! How she had changed. Those eyes challenged him still. He smirked as he remembered their brief encounter of moments ago. Why did she have to come back now? Surely, he could’ve done all of this on his own? He didn’t need her help…did he? Sarah Williams always had the most splendid timing. He should’ve known that the Labyrinth would call out to her in some instinctual way, maybe, it knew better than he in this regard. She was as tied to this place as he was. 

The moment his eyes had fallen upon her, the air seemed to crackle with tension and anticipation. At times he wondered how a woman like her was meant for him. The book had lured her in and chosen her, therefore the Labyrinth had chosen her. Naturally, when she had left, she took some of his power with him. Perhaps he had been too sure of himself to think she would accept his offer and he had paid the price for his irrational distribution of power. For the longest time, Sarah had tried to deny the experience as some fascinating story of her childhood. Would it have been different had he waited and bided his time? Perhaps, but there was no point in thinking about the past, for even if had the strong desire to change the past, his powers could not alter it. Never thinking she would come back, he did wallow in sadness and in the stupidity of his actions. Days later, he felt his magic come back to him. Sarah Williams had come back to the Underground and she came back constantly after that. He would at times send a crystal to the Aboveground and see how she fared. She had grown to be a beautiful woman. Now, that she was here, what would he do? He knew he still loved her, but that was never part of the question. The book and the Labyrinth had made their decision for him but forcing her had not worked in the past and definitely would not work now. Taking his index finger and thumb, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, still standing before the door to his study. The moment her lips had touched that damnable peach, she had taken a part of him.

 

Rumors spread that whenever she left, the Labyrinth lost some of its magic, it felt weakened even. The goblins were the first to notice, daft as they were; they shared a deep connection to their home and were intuitive in relation to its magic and inner workings. Soon after, neighboring kingdoms began to take an interest and while some were well-intentioned, others were not. His heartbreak had been the least of his problem. The consequences were terrible…and they were going to get worse, he thought as he finally opened the door to his study and strode to the spill of books on the floor, picking each volume softly and dusting them off. The first to visit him was Lucien Dragomir VII, King and Ruler of a nation composed of vampire-like creatures. They were naturally peaceful, always seeking unity between his kingdom and Jareth’s. He had been in favor of not harming humans if they came into the Underground, a vote which surprised many in the Fae High Council. Aiden, his brother by bond rather than blood, reigned with him. The Dark Caves, Misty Plains and the Great Dark Forest near the Infra-Region were their domain. Full of lush mountains, bountiful minerals and precious stones, it was a beautiful kingdom meant for the finest and most intelligent race of the Infra-Regions. His visit had left him surprised as to how far the decrease in his magic had been felt. The High King and Queen had felt it too, he recalled as he set the books upon the bookshelf slowly and in alphabetical order. King Bael’nes and Queen Li’ithar had always had him in high regard; it was by his antics and harmless trickery they had been bound for more than a century. Their visit had been one of personal concern for his wellbeing. Smiles adorned his features frequently when they visited. 

The underlying fear, interest and overall concern was that the Labyrinth held portals to many worlds, gates between the human and Fae world as well as to lands they never would have imagined existed. They were heavily guarded by the creatures within and the Labyrinth itself. It was the center of the Underground. There was no doubt goblin blood within him, for which his particular line was chosen to rule it, a less greedy kind of goblin.

Raids were conducted by marauder bands on the outskirts of his kingdom, his defenses weaker now. Assassination attempts, although unsuccessful, were next on the list. There was so much work to be done to repair the damage caused and yet his health kept declining. The magic and power it had taken to restore many portals or hide them once more had taken much out of him, and the Labyrinth. Jareth strode to the window of this study, the twinkling stars winking at him, comforting him.  _Sarah’s here now and surely that means something_ , he mused as a gloved finger swiped the edges, collecting dust. Perhaps, in the midst of this complicated web of events yet to be unraveled, lay the opportunity to win her heart but for now it was best to warn her to stay away, to leave. If he died, she would have to care for the Labyrinth. Even with crippled magic she would be a splendid ruler and would learn to harness her own power. _You could take back your power_ \- an evil voice seemed to whisper in his ear, but a gift like that could never be taken back, not when it has been given out of love.

* * *

 

 

A large Sun rose to reveal a new day in the Fae Land, a goblin king seated on a plush chair at the same window in his study. As the warm rays touched his face he shook himself out of his daze. The whole night had been spent in contemplation. At the other end of the hall, a young woman opened her eyes, inhaling the spicy scent of magic. The canopy of the bed elegantly gazed down at her with its rich texture and color. Groggily, she sat up and took in the beauty of the room. In this early light, it looked like came out of some picturesque and quaint medieval castle. As she shuffled to what could be called her “bathroom” she smirked at the efficient way the Fae people had combined science and magic. As she walked further inside the spacious room, soft lights turned on. A large mirror was fixed on the wall, a wide area to freshen up available to her. Soaps, oils and small bottles of fragrances for the bath lined the sides of the round marble sink. A bath would be nice, she thought as she turned on the hot water. All of this luxury wasn’t why she was here but she wanted to feel this place with extra awareness, perhaps her other senses could confirm whether this was true or not, that she was here, a hallway away from a man she had thought about constantly over these past few years.

An hour later, Sarah Williams sat on the wide stone rail on the balcony. Her feet dangling off precariously as she smiled at the expanse of land before her. She looked back into her room, her bag open to reveal how little clothing she had brought. She wore some soft textured jeans, brown and tan hiking booties, a light v necked shirt and an opened-knit sweater. An array of colors that matched the land before her, it influenced her subconscious more than she had originally thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft screeching. It was followed by a cloud of glittered mist to reveal his majesty in all of his beauty. She smiled as he set himself to her left side, smirking and simply staring at her, as if trying to figure something out. “Good morning to you too,” she said as she turned once again to the land before her. “I hope you enjoy my sunrises as much as you can…” his solemn voice said. “I am interested in knowing if you are prepared for what is ahead, you’re quite brave and always have been, but this is not as simple as your childish adventures”. 

A long silence stretched between them as a soft cold breeze blew around them, her hair catching slightly around her eyes and nose. “It can’t be harder than last time” she responded quietly and slowly. Jareth only turned to look at the land also, moving closer to her side slowly, as if to not scare her away. “I think things will be worse than ever. The Labyrinth is coveted by all, especially those considered dangerous. I fear for the lesser kinds of creatures that look up to me for protection”. The wind took a sigh from his lips as it escaped him. Sarah pretended not to hear the dismal tone in his remark. Where is the proud tyrant? Without turning her head her eyes looked at him. A most remarkable sight met her, and she was sure she hadn’t seen anything like him before. The strands of hair floating around his face were weaved out of gold thread. The bi colored palette of his eyes reflected pain, wisdom and helplessness way beyond what one expected at his age. At least, the age she calculated by his physical appearance. His real age she hadn’t ever asked or wondered about. Seriousness did not suit him well, it made him so unlike what she had seen him be like before. “Worse than ever? Sounds like its right up my alley”. A soft sound and a smirk was her answer. “Whoever wants this domain will stop at nothing to obtain it. They will maim and kill until they get what they want. I have yet to know who exactly…but speaking of such things in an open area such as this seems too risky, come Sarah”. 

Offering his hand she turned and bounced off the balcony, feeling clumsy next to his elegant step. “There must be something I can do” she whispered as her whole being centered on the warmth radiating from the thin glove and strong hand beneath it. “That remains to be seen”, stated the fae as he let her hand go in favor of opening her chamber doors. They walked silently side by side through the hall. Everything seemed cleaner than the day before and the scurrying of goblins here and there was the cause. “I have to attend to certain matters but I would like to invite you to break fast in a room you will find most interesting”, Jareth remarked as he walked down the steps to a level that connected the ground level and all other rooms in the castle. Climbing the steps across, another hallway was found but before Sarah could get lost, the tall doors before them opened to reveal a vast library. “Oh…wow”, was all she could say as she took in the shelves, “I am not going to eat a thing! I’ll be too busy”, she murmured the last part as she traced the door to her right.

“All of this is obviously not in your tongue but here”, he handed her a long glass rectangle, “put this over whatever text your reading and it will appear in your native tongue”. As she grabbed it, he took her hand and kissed the air above her knuckles, warmth spreading to her cheeks. “So, I guess I’ll see you later…” she said as she turned to the small table set with food. “You will”. With that he turned away and spoke to the goblins peering into the room. “You will not distract the Lady Williams and do not cause mischief for her either”. They all seemed to nod eagerly. It was a fact that they were much rowdier last time…they were being so well behaved and clean? 

An hour later and half a piece of toast eaten, Sarah was at a large table pouring over the details of a map. It was the Underground and not even its entirety! It seemed to only be one continent…there was so much of this world to be explored! Jareth’s realm extended to so much beyond the Labyrinth yet it was untouched…he never seemed to set colonies or expand into anywhere else; he confined himself to his Labyrinth. She expected him to be greedier or power hungry but then again she hadn’t taken the time to actually get to know him, until now, she thought as her fingers mapped out different regions marked with tiny question marks.

_ Domina Lucis _

whispered a voice right next to her. The glass rectangle slipped from her fingers and broke as she gasped. “Hello?” 

_ Domina, domina, domina _

It chanted softer and softer in a deep voice. She could swear it was a woman.

**_ Cuir dorchadas air fogairt! Banish it….Banish  _ **

Then, silence. Staying still in the bright room, she gazed around, cautious to move a muscle, but there was no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That phrase there means "Banish the darkness..."  
> My gaelic is null so I may be wrong.


End file.
